Nobuyuki Watanabe
Nobuyuki Watanabe is a Flame Haze, "The Compiler of Tapering Mysteries." He is contracted to the Crimson Lord Tenjin, the "Infinitive Pages." Name Etymology Nobuyuki is a Japanese male name meaning "faithful happiness," referring to his usual optimism. Watanabe comes from the samurai clan founded by Watanabe no Tsuna. It is a reference to how Flame Haze are warriors for Crimson Lords Title Etymology The Compiler of Tapering Mysteries references the fact that the exclusive Treasure Tool to contractors of Tenjin, Geneon Vivilo, allows them to store infinite amounts of information about anything from their memory. Appearance Nobuyuki has azure hair and eyes. He is of moderate body size. (Stub) Personality Despite being an optimist, Nobuyuki takes a long while to adjust to being a Flame Haze, in contrast to his optimism, even regretting saying that he'd give anything up to kill Crimson Denizens and his agreement to Tenjin's contract, at first being reluctant towards fighting even Denizens like Rokurokubi despite seeing Rokurokubi eat Asame Kamane's Power of Existence. His reluctance, however, weakens when he sees his first memory in Geneon Vivilo. However, in return he is now more reluctant to enter Geneon Vivilo. He only uses Geneon Vivilo under extreme circumstance. Tenjin, respecting Nobuyuki's morals, did the same. Thanks to his infinite capacity for knowledge and inability to forget, he and Meathus often work together to formulate plans and Nobuyuki is the first to hear of them Backstory Nobuyuki is laying near the Mana River, awaiting his friend Asami when he hears a weird male voice, though he chocks it up to be only the wind. Soon, already late, Asami shows up and she and Nobuyuki walk to school together. At lunch, many of Rokurokubi's Multiplicative Heads attack students, one each for every student, turning them all into a blue flame and inhaling them, except Nobuyuki who threw his tray at the one getting ready to inhale him and ran away, being chased by all of the heads crashing from the different lunch rooms where the students ate. Almost instantly, one of the heads almost caught him and bit him, when Dainsleif ran in and saved him with his sword, Vulnerari. From the destroyed heads, blue embers would fall to the ground, one falling on Dainsleif's outstretched finger. "I wonder why they didn't come to him..." He'd say, as all the flames, except the one on his finger, fly back towards the various classrooms. Before Nobuyuki could ask questions, Dainsleif said, "Watch after yourself. You can save me next time" before fleeing faster than Nobuyuki's eyes could follow, tossing the Treasure Tool, Hair Trigger, into Nobuyuki's lap. The day proceeded as normal, with Asami even asking Nobuyuki out on a date. The next day, Asami and Nobuyuki go on a date, though Asami seems oddly emotionless. Eventually, during their date, Asami would disappear in a blue flame. A seal would go up and Rokurokubi would appear, smirking, saying quietly, "This world is disgusting is it not...? The way everything seems to work... The Renderer of Blanked Skies knows it. He's near and he sees what will happen to you, and he is using it. He's just as disgusting as the rest of us are made out to be." With this mysterious wording, Rokurokubi's head would fly off of her body and attack Nobuyuki, who barely dodged and shot at the now-respawned head of Rokurokubi, which is knocked off her body with the explosion. Confused as to why Rokurokubi's body didn't collapse, Nobuyuki quickly approached her body. Suddenly, her head reappeared, shouting "Boo!" frightening Nobuyuki into stumbling back, the two heads biting out chunks of his arm. He'd back away from them, cornered against a building, until finally Nobuyuki took a shot at the two heads, destroying them and the blast going, though when it neared Rokurokubi, her elastic neck quickly elongated, and, surrounded in a blue aura, caught the blast and slingshot it back at Nobuyuki. It was then that Trynt, wielding a similar scimitar to Dainsleif, appears and and quickly reflected the shot at the torso of Rokurokibi, which sent her flying back. He'd approach her, saying "This sword must cause a man's death every time it is bared, nor ever fails in its stroke; moreover, the wound heals not if one be scratched with it!" taking a quick slice at her neck decapitating her, sending her head falling to the ground, beneath him and Rokurokbi, though her body still stood. "Won't be coming back from that!" he'd say, lifting his blade to finish her. Suddenly, the head he cut off would suddenly explode just as Rokurokubi's headless body jumped back, the explosion sending Dainsleif back, Rokurokubi using the smokescreen to escape. Trynt'd turn to Nobuyuki and say, "Watch after yourself, cutie. You can save me next time" and then leave. Soon after, Nobuyuki would pass out, and wake up in his bed at home in the morning, assuming it was all a dream. He'd then go to school, and meet up with Trynt, who'd explain that he was absent from school the previous day because he was sick. The day would proceed as normal, until, right at the beginning of a class Meathus was late to, Trynt would smirk and say sadly "Sorry that you have to deal with this on my account." Nobuyuki, confused, would look at him just as a seal goes up, and Rokurokubi would appear just as Trynt began muttering odd syllables. "Nobuyuki, you don't know what they are, but the girl here who you've seen multiple times is called a Crimson Denizen. She killed everyone in this room. You and I are the only living ones left who stand in this room. And she is using what she took from your friends, Asami included, to kill her. Her name is Rokurokubi. She hates that name though, and prefers to go by her true name. The Obake of Drifting Rubber. There are many, many more of them around. Too many to count. And they need to be killed." He'd have been explaining this while countering incoming heads. Meanwhile, Nobuyuki, still confused, felt a burning hatred foreign to him for whatever these Denizens are, and told himself he'd give anything to avenge his friends. Just as he did, a voice -- Tenjin's -- came from the sky, filling the area, saying, "Nobuyuki Watanabe. Give me your humanity and in return I shall give you a gift to rid the world of these Crimson Denizens." As this happened, Rokurokubi suddenly seemed frightened, freezing up in shock as Nobuyuki reluctantly agreed. It was then that Nobuyuki would form a contract with Tenjin, becoming the Flame Haze, the "Compiler of Tapering Mysteries," contracted to the "Infinitive Page" Tenjin, and not-quite-as-but-still-reluctantly fighting and defeating Rokurokubi with Dainsleif. Plot ... Powers and Abilities Nobuyuki is skilled at composing new Unrestricted Methods with his ability to analyze the components that make up other Unrestricted Methods that he's witnessed and matching them together to form new ones, making him a potential Unrestricted Spell Master, especially being able to draw any Unrestricted Method used by previous Flame Haze from Geneon Vivilo. Though rarely does he take the time to do it, for he feels uncomfortable using Geneon Vivilo or Resolvere too much, afraid of the potential side effects, relying on his own ability to compose Unrestricted Methods (which, without his Treasure Tool or Unrestricted Method is admittedly sub-par) Treasure Tools Geneon Vivilo - ''Geneon Vivilo (Latin - Lit. Generational Book) has an infinite capacity for information, and its Flame Haze has the same ability, and the inability to forget. Geneon Vivilo stores the memories and knowledge of all previous Flame Haze who are contracted to Tenjin, however, one would have to "enter" Geneon Vivilo, itself having a domain where memories storied in Geneon Vivilo have their own Power of Existence, which the Flame Haze using Geneon Vivilo have to analyze and learn from. Though with no real organization, the Flame Haze would have to search for an undefined amount of time to find what it is they may be searching for. Additionally, while entering Geneon Vivilo, the Flame Haze is put into a state of comatose, leaving them very vulnerable to what's going on around them. Additionally, Flame Haze are unable to sustain a seal(Fuzetsu) while in the state of comatose, making the situation worse. Geneon Vivilo also is capable of storing Treasure Tools. ''Hair Trigger- ''Hair Trigger is a Treasure Tool in the shape of a pistol that shoots Power of Existence from its barrel. One can spin its cylinder to change how Power of Existence is fired from Hair Trigger, which includes small bullets (Endan). Another form is in the form of a pulse that can send targets flying back great distances. Another form is "snaps." Which is similar to pulses, however they are small, with a low radius, and instead of sending them flying, it allows for fast, rapid, close range attacks with a mix of blunt and sharp force. Unrestricted Spells ''Resolvere - Resolvere (Latin - Lit. Analyze) is one of the Unrestricted Method's exclusive to the "Infinitive Pages" Tenjin's contractors. With this, the user can analyze the components that make up and Unrestricted Spell or Treasure Tool in their line of immediate vision/presence and save the information to Geneon Vivilo, though after seeing his first memory in Geneon Vivilo he is hesitant to use this. It is also what is responsible for saving memories to Geneon Vivilo, the only indefinitely, passively active effect of this ability that one cannot stop. With this, he is also able to lock on to targets, one at a time for most of the time, which gives some of his Unrestricted Spells, notably Endan, tracking effects, one of the only abilities of Resolvere he commonly uses. ''Endan - ''Nobuyuki is capable of shooting a volley of Endan bullets of Power of Existence from the barrel of Snipe and is even able to shoot multiple bullets at a time in a scatter-shot manner. Bullets are tracked to the Power of Existence, if any, Resolvere is locked on to.